ANBU
by BlueGlance
Summary: Uchiha Itachi returns, a freeman in Konoha. What would you do if who was once your most hated enemy one day becomes your captain? Sasuke really wasn't in a forgiving mood.
1. Turn of events

Chapter 1: Turn of events

"Hey, have you heard?" the male Konoha citizen whispered.

"About Uchiha Itachi? Yes, and shocking isn't it?" his female companion replied. "It's all so suspicious, but since it came directly from Tsunade-sama, I've got nothing to say."

Uchiha Sasuke gritted his teeth and silently rammed his knuckles against the stone wall he was leaning upon. The couple walked past the small alley, oblivious that their conversation was overheard by the young ninja.

_Three hours._ Sasuke thought bitterly as he sat down and rested his head against the wall. A mere three hours since that announcement and word of it was already spreading like wildfire. He slowly exhaled. After all, it was _Uchiha Itachi _they were talking about, he choked back a sour laugh.

His _nii-san_.

Biting his lower lip in frustration, he tilted his head slightly upwards and let the streaming sunlight fall upon his smooth face.

_Uchiha Itachi_ _had returned to the Hidden Leaf._

Not dragged in chains as an S-rank prisoner, but welcomed home instead as a hero to Konoha.

* * *

><p><em><span>Three hours ago<span>_

"_Silence please, the whole lot of you!" Tsunade barked at the huge crowd gathered in the city square, waving her slender arms in impatience. She cast a sideways glance and spotted the Naruto trio amidst the crowd. 'Good, they're here.' she silently thought._

"_This announcement would be a great shock to many of you gathered here," she began, "but I must ask that you keep calm and listen to the end." There was some shuffling amongst the crowd but the ninjas were otherwise silent._

"_Uchiha Itachi will be returning to the Leaf village," she calmly announced._

"_What?" Naruto exclaimed, mortified. Tsunade shut her eyes in irritation. Naruto wasn't the only one making a ruckus. The chunnins and jounins gathered were equally noisy in demanding an explanation. Not for the first time, she sighed. It was going to be a long day._

Present

Sasuke painfully recalled Tsunade's speech. Details of Itachi's mission to kill the revolting Uchiha Clan, along with his success as a spy of the Akatsuki had been revealed. Itachi was cleared of all and any charges placed against him. No longer was he the infamous S-rank missing nin. He was now a free man. _He was back._

For each truth Tsunade revealed, it felt like yet another dagger being thrust into his bleeding heart. Shock, anger, revelation, pain, denial... all engulfing his senses, burning his mind, strangling his soul. It was against everything that he had worked for, cried for, and _lived for_. It was shocking how words could break him. Tsunade's parting words etched painfully into his mind.

"As of now, Uchiha Itachi will be reinstated as ANBU Captain and will also be appointed as head captain of the ANBU reformation committee," Tsunade directed a thoughtful glance at Sasuke before continuing, "I will not tolerate any hostile or verbal confrontations against Itachi. Such will be dealt with as insubordination and a direct defiance to orders." The gleam in her eye warned that she was dead serious.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked silently through the entrance of Konoha's underground prison. The guards stiffened at his presence but hastily bowed upon recognising the Uchiha. Itachi silently nodded in response and swept past without a second glance.<p>

Given a choice, he knew that he would not be coming to such a place at all. But the guards had reported that the prisoner was practically yelling to see him. Tsunade was most infuriated by the man's resistance and lack of cooperation, therefore sending the Uchiha as a last resort, hoping that the prisoner would come to accept his predicament. Itachi was not thrilled at the task ahead, but orders were orders, and he would firmly see it through.

"Is he inside?" Itachi questioned flatly.

"Y-yes sir. He seems to have quietened down a little after we told him that you will be arriving," the guard quickly replied, unlocking the heavy metal door with swift hand signs.

Itachi silently stepped into the dark cell and surveyed his surroundings. The stone walls were old and forbidding, trapping the room with cold and musty air. A single bed was positioned at the far end of the cell, with a small table was set beside it. The cold moonlight that filtered through the barred window was the only source that illuminated the room.

Itachi's eyes finally rested on the large figure lying on the bed.

"Kisame," he calmly greeted.

* * *

><p><em><span>ANBU Black Ops rules and restrictions<span>_

_1. No deviation is allowed from missions without direct permission from the captain or higher ANBU officials._

_2. Missions are to be completed without any leak of identity._

_3. Insubordination, failure to execute given orders or defiance will be dealt with severely._

_4. Reports are to be made directly to the Hokage and no other._

_5. In the course of being captured, suicide should be carried out immediately._

_6. The safety of oneself or teammates should not be put before the mission to prevent – _

Naruto gritted his teeth and furiously crushed the piece of paper. What a whole lot of total garbage. It just mocked everything that Kakashi had taught them in the past. Teamwork was taught to be vital for the success of their missions, but here – they were expected to sacrifice their friends just for the mission. With a dry laugh, he reopened the paper and stared blankly at it. They were no more than pawns to be used and disposed.

"Sasuke's probably taking it much worse than me, eh?" he murmured sadly.

It all happened after the death of Jiraiya. With the death of the Sannin in the hands of Pain, Konoha's strength was considerably diminished. It was then when the Akatsuki launched a full-scale invasion of Konoha to capture Naruto, the nine-tails container. Unexpectedly, this was all foiled by the spy of Akatsuki, Sasuke's hated brother. Uchiha Itachi had leaked the Akatsuki's attack plans to Tsunade, and with the information, they had successfully turned the tide of the battle. Zetsu had been killed by Kakashi during the battle, while Kisame was drugged by Itachi before the battle, leading to his easy capture. With Hidan, Kazuku, Sasori and Deidora already dead – Pain, Konan and an unidentified masked man were all that was left of Akatsuki.

The death of Jiraiya along with the numerous ANBU members killed in action had left Konoha greatly weakened. As such, Tsunade had came to the conclusion that ANBU had to go through a reformation in order for them to regroup into a much greater strength to counter the Akatsuki. Peace would not come to the land the day that accursed organisation still existed. She knew it would be suicidal to slacken off after the last invasion, but was certain that they would not be invading again anytime soon.

Naruto, along with Sasuke and Sakura, had been chosen as trainee recruits for the reforming ANBU. Having heard of dark rumours of the ANBU, none of them were thrilled by the proposal but accepted it nonetheless. It was their duty as shinobi of Konoha. No longer were they the kids of Team 7.

From tomorrow, they were the ANBU.

Fate seemed to laugh mockingly at them yet again, as Naruto now stared at the ANBU register.

_ANBU Rookie Squad 3_

_Uzukmaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke_

_Squad Captain: Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

><p>"Bastard," Kisame spat, glaring furiously at his former companion.<p>

Itachi leaned back on the hard stone wall and stared back.

"Is that all?" Itachi replied softly, closing his eyes and ending his calm stare.

Kisame growled and narrowed his eyes at the indifferent man. "I want to hear it straight from your mouth. Is it true that you have betrayed us?" he hissed.

Itachi sighed inwardly. His ANBU garb was more than obvious. Kisame could really be foolish sometimes. Pushing himself from the wall, Itachi walked slowly towards the figure on the bed. Kisame struggled against the chains to sit up, with some success. Stopping a few paces before the bed, Itachi murmured, "I believe I once told you to beware of me as well, Kisame."

Kisame's laugh was humourless. "I guess I really was a fool to believe that you truly had no love for your younger brother."

A flicker of emotion crossed the Uchiha's eyes. "I would be more worried for myself if I were you," he stated flatly, walking towards the exit without a backward glance.

(end)

**My first Naruto fanfic! Please tell me what you think of it as I'll like to keep everyone in character as far as possible. Thank you all for reading :D**


	2. Powerless

**Chapter 2: Powerless**

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure? You've had plenty for tonight," the bartender asked cautiously. The young Uchiha had arrived hours ago at the bar and started calling drinks since then. Though Uchiha Sasuke had been highly praised as a calm and collected ninja, experience taught the bartender what a few drinks could do to even the most gentle soul on earth. He knew better than aggravate the young ninja, even though Sasuke's calm demeanour did not once break.

Sasuke snorted. "It's fine. Just give me another bottle," he repeated, brushing a hand through his hair with slight impatience.

"Oh my, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" a high pitch shrill sounded through the noisy bar.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke growled in irritation as a tall girl with blonde hair smiled and seated herself next to him. He had a pretty good idea what was going to happen next. Those girls and their idiotic nonsense, he thought with an inward sigh. But he probably needed such nonsense tonight, anything – that could distract him from reality.

* * *

><p>Itachi narrowed his eyes. Someone had been following him ever since he had left the prison compound. Slowing down from his walk, he tilted his head slightly upwards and gave the trees to his left an appraising stare.<p>

"Is there something that you needed, Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked calmly.

With a rustle from the trees, the Copy Ninja appeared before the Uchiha. Resting a hand behind his head, Kakashi beamed.

"You really caught me there, Itachi-taichou," Kakashi grinned sheepishly scratching his head.

(taichou = captain) ^^

Itachi blinked, slightly taken aback at the use of the title. A wave of nostalgia swept through his body. After all, it had been years.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about Sasuke," Kakashi continued, his smile fading.

"And what of him?" Itachi asked slowly. Though he had already expected this to come, he inwardly braced himself for the conversation ahead.

"Well – putting it simply," Kakashi began, "three years ago, during the course of the Chunnin exams, Sasuke's team was ambushed by Oorochimaru and the boy was branded with a cursed seal."

Itachi's gaze sharpened. "The Heaven Seal?" he narrowed his eyes in slight alarm.

"Yes. I've managed to seal it, but even now, Sasuke doesn't have complete control over it," Kakashi replied. "The seal is still strong and is prone to be released when Sasuke's emotions become highly unstable."

Itachi nodded. "I see," he answered slowly.

"Well," Kakashi beamed once again, "I'm off. I'll leave those kids in your hands, Itachi."

Itachi gazed at the Copy ninja's retreating back.

_Oorochimaru,_ he cursed silently.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your entry to ANBU, Sasuke-kun," the girl Lena smiled sweetly. "I knew that Sasuke-kun would definitely make it, because Sasuke-kun is such a genius!"<p>

Sasuke tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Despite the fact that she had been talking for a mere five minutes, he found that the girl was starting to bore him out. So much for distractions.

Lena rested her chin on one hand while observing him. "Sasuke-kun, is it really alright for you to be out drinking this late? I've heard that the ANBU rookie squads are all reporting for duty early tomorrow morning. Not that I mind your company here..." she giggled and pushed herself nearer to the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised the bottle to his lips and gulped. Setting the bottle down slowly, he snorted and repeatedly tapped the table with his forefinger.

"What difference would it make if one of us were absent? I don't really see the need for a four-man squad this time," Sasuke spat bitterly. "After all, since that man single-handedly wiped out a clan, Tsunade should just send him as a one-man squad to handle Akatsuki."

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi-san?" Lena piped up with curiosity. "He's amazing isn't he? I mean he sacrificed his clan for Konoha, like a real hero-

_Slam_

Sasuke banged his fist on the table and stood up. Flashing on his sharingan menacingly, he glared at the girl.

"He's nothing but a murderer," Sasuke hissed, walking to the exit.

"Sas-"

"Shut up," he snapped. "You're annoying."

And then, he broke into a run.

It was a wild run with no destination. No one, no place could keep him safe from the madness of his rushing thoughts. And Uchiha Sasuke had always been taught to run. If you stopped, you'll go crazy. If you stopped, you'll die. If you stopped, you'll never be able to catch up to ni-san.

_...run...run... and cling on to your pathetic life..._

Sasuke bit down hard on his lip and dashed forward.

_...if you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me..._

He squeezed his eyes shut as the wind came down hard upon his face.

..._I wouldn't call it a dream, but I do have an ambition...to kill a certain man..._

His clenched fists were starting to feel painless and numb.

_...Uchiha Itachi will be returning to the Hidden Leaf..._

He dug his fingers harder and clawed into his already bleeding palms.

_...amazing isn't he?...like a real hero..._

He hissed and grimaced in response to the new pain.

_..._ _don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgment based on their appearance..._

He screamed his lungs out to the cold night air.

_...reinstated as ANBU captain...not tolerate any confrontations..._

Finally stopping his run, he dropped to his knees, panting heavily.

_...Why are you so weak?...because you lack...hatred..._

A single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p><span>The next morning<span>

"Where's Sasuke?" Tsunade snapped sharply.

Sakura bit her lip uncertainly. "Actually shishou, we haven't seen him since your speech yesterday..." Trailing off, she looked around the room. They were standing in front of the Hokage's desk at five in the early morning, as they were told to do so. But nowhere in the room could the kunoichi see Sasuke or their new captain. Beside her, she noted that Naruto was much quieter and depressed compared to his usual self. He hadn't spoken a single word ever since they met in the room.

Tsunade sighed and folded her arms crossly. Late on the first day reporting for duty. Not a good sign.

"Grandma Tsunade," Naruto spoke suddenly, "why did you put Itachi on the same team as us?"

Sakura gulped. It was a question that had pounded wildly in her head too. She gazed expectantly up at her shishou.

Tsunade studied the expressions on both their faces and sighed yet again. Choosing her next words carefully, she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her weary eyes.

"That was not a decision I made. The groupings were done by the council elders as I was busy with the restructuring of Konoha after our last attack."

"But-" Naruto immediately piped up.

"Enough," she demanded forcefully. "I don't care if you've been enemies in the past. But that man is now your captain and I expect all of you to give him the respect and obedience he deserves. Go, he will be meeting you at ANBU training grounds 8. I will send Sasuke there when he arrives."

* * *

><p>Itachi sat at the stone platform in the centre of the training grounds. Resting his arm on his right leg that he propped up, he calmly surveyed the surrounding forest. It has been a whole eight years.<p>

His thoughts strayed to his younger brother and his eyes softened momentarily. Their last reunion had not been a happy one.

"_Like you've said, I've hated, detested you and...I've lived!" the emotional boy roared and charged at him with a chidori in hand._

"_Don't interfere," he panted heavily to his blond friend. "This is my fight; I told you that I've lived only to kill this man!"_

Itachi sighed. He had chosen to reveal himself for the sake of Konoha's safety, but instead driven his brother into yet another corner. The Akatsuki's sudden plan to invade Konoha had been an irritable foil in his plans. He had planned all along to play to death the role as a mad, power-thirsty murderer who will eventually be killed by his younger brother, and not..._this._

Given another chance, he knew that he would yet again choose safety of the village over his younger brother, and always the village. He had seen enough of war and pain to know the true value of peace and happiness. Power, status restored... he knew he deserved none of this, though such titles never mattered much to him in the first place. His true regret was to be unable to die at the hands of his younger brother, and failure to allow the Uchiha name to stay untarnished in the boy's mind.

He knew that he had once again ruptured the flow of the boy's life.

The sound of swirling wind alerted him to the arrival of his new squad. Or at least, arrival of the medic and nine-tails host. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Take off your masks and identify yourselves," he calmly ordered, sliding off from the platform.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the nine-tails host practically growled at him, eyes flashing with irritation.

Itachi had to hold back a smile. Naruto had, on more than one occasion, reminded him of what Sasuke was like when he was younger. Easily read, and full of energy and life. His brother had certainly made an interesting friend.

"_I'll stop Sasuke __**and **__protect Konoha," Naruto yelled to him. "Because I'm a better brother to Sasuke than you ever were!"_

_Itachi smiled._

"Haruno Sakura," the medic reported calmly. Unlike Naruto, Itachi could see that she had better control of her emotions and also better insight to situations.

"What do both of you see ANBU as?" Itachi asked with a slight gesture of his hand. When he was met with silence, he added more softly, "I will neither take offence at your answer, nor see any of you any differently than I already am; so speak."

The medic inhaled deeply before speaking. "It is a group of elite ninjas that work behind the shadows under orders of the Hokage to protect the village," she answered.

Itachi nodded. A textbook answer.

Naruto slackened his posture and tilted his head. "Well, from what I see," he rudely began, "It has a ridiculous and idiotic system that are more suited for crazy murderers with mental problems than for ninjas like us." "For instance, ex-Akatsuki members," he added.

"Naruto!" the medic hissed in alarm.

"It's alright," Itachi said, the ghost of a smile lingering at his lips. "It is true that the system and discipline in ANBU are overly harsh and strict. But the ability to observe, assess, and question are also highly valued. We are not puppets; we do not blindly follow orders, but also question if they are beneficial to Konoha as a whole."

"But apparently some have still allowed themselves to be used like puppets," a cold voice drawled from behind.

Itachi blinked and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're late," he said, turning to face the newcomer. His voice came out more gently than he had expected.

"Well, my apologies, tai-chou," Sasuke replied smoothly. His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Sasuke walked past Itachi to stand beside his two teammates, eyes never once leaving his older brother. The strong scent of alcohol wafted through the air. He had been drinking.

"I will suggest that you remove yourself from the ANBU if you find yourself unable to achieve even the simple task of punctuality," Itachi impassively stated as he stared back.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I would really love to," he hissed.

"Sas-" Sakura began.

"**Sasuke!"** Naruto roared. Even though they were no longer Team 7, hadn't the three of them promised to fight and stand together always? He will not allow Itachi to break them apart. _Never._

"If you leave, then Sakura-chan and I aren't staying either," he told his friend furiously. Sakura nodded her assent.

"Tch," Sasuke scowled in irritation. He didn't care if he got into trouble by going against Itachi. But it was another thing to drag his friends down in hot soup.

"I...didn't mean what I just said," he scowled, adverting his eyes to the ground.

* * *

><p>He tapped his finger against the wooden armrest as he studied the kneeling man before him. His face lifted into a rare smirk.<p>

"Is that so?" his voice was hoarse and raspy. "If that is all, then you may go."

The ROOT operative hesitated. "If I may ask, Danzo-sama," he carefully ventured, "Is there any reason putting the two Uchihas together?"

Danzo looked down at his subordinate impassively.

"One never does things without a motive, Sai."

(end)

**And there's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to the 3 reviewers for making my day :DD please give me your reviews for this chapter too! Was anyone too OOC? And I'm thinking of giving everyone codenames, so some suggestions would be nice :) thanks again!**


	3. Infuriation

**Chapter 3: Infuriation**

"Our official duty as ANBU operatives will start from tomorrow," Itachi stated slowly as he paced in front of them. "But for today, I would like to grasp the level of each of your abilities," he smoothly pulled out a kunai from his pouch. "Come at me," he ordered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Itachi really had a natural talent in pissing others off. Three against one? Sure, the fight two years back had been painfully one-sided, but Sasuke could confidently claim that he was no pushover at his current level. Add Naruto and Sakura to the boot and he may even enjoy kicking Itachi around like a helpless puppy. Smirking, he slid his sharingan on. Itachi may be his captain now but that didn't mean that he couldn't give him a taste of his hatred.

"Let's go," he called to the other two, bending and touching the ground with his left hand.

Itachi watched calmly as Naruto and Sasuke both charged to either side of him, while the girl Sakura had vanished from sight. Clearly they were pretty adept and comfortable with attacking in their group.

Naruto formed a shadow clone and immediately charged at him with a glowing Rasengan ball, while Itachi smoothly ducked sideways. Sasuke then aimed a barrage of shuriken at his feet, forcing him to leap high up in the air. Sensing accumulation of excessive chakra from the air up above, Itachi gazed upwards to see Sakura charging down upon him with chakra fists.

_Commendable teamwork indeed,_ he thought.

Focusing chakra at his feet, Itachi kicked hard in the air, propelling himself backwards. Sakura's fists missed his retreating body and crashed headfirst into the ground, forming a massive hole.

_Strong, but slow,_ he glanced at the girl.

"Getting careless, aren't we? _Tai-chou_," Sasuke's low voice sounded from behind. Itachi turned his head in surprise. Sasuke had jumped after Itachi's falling back in a trajectory and now shadowed him in mid-air from below.

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf," Sasuke sneered. "You're going down," he smirked.

(FYI – This was the technique Lee used against Sasuke during the Chunnin exams.)

Itachi sighed softly. "Confident, aren't you?" he asked his younger brother. "Well, I guess they're more than just big words this time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate me!" he hissed angrily. "Lion's Barrage!"

Sasuke thrust his right hand at Itachi in an uppercut, pushing him to the ground. Diving after him, he landed kicks and punches with increasing intensity, giving Itachi a final blow to the chest.

Panting heavily, he landed and glanced upon Itachi's unmoving body.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked with a hint of control in his voice. Sasuke watched in shock as the body before him disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

_Shadow clone jutsu._

Before he knew it, a hand had clasped firmly at the back of his neck, pulling him into a half-lying position on the ground. The cold metal of a kunai was pressed gently against his throat. Itachi stood to the side of him, observing him intently.

"I'm assuming you haven't forgotten all about my abilities," Itachi told him with a hint of amusement, his crimson eyes slowly shifting into the shape of Mangekyou.

_Shit_

Sasuke struggled desperately against the strong grip to no avail. Sensing the new look of horror in his younger brother's face, Itachi smiled. He really hasn't changed all that much.

Withdrawing the kunai, he aimed a kick at Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying a few feet into the air.

"Worry not," Itachi told him, amused. "I'm not going to use it on you." Keeping his kunai, he walked to the entrance of the training grounds without a backward glance.

"Though there is room for improvement, I can see that all three of you are indeed competent shinobi. Assemble at the Eastern gate at five in the morning tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sasuke tossed about angrily in his sleep. The events of earlier that day were repeating itself like clockwork in his mind. After all these years, their difference apart had not so much as changed. Itachi's face appeared mockingly in his mind and he growled in frustration, pushing himself from the bed.<p>

_Damn that Itachi,_ he snarled.

As always, he was far and untouchable. Even now, even with Itachi right before his eyes, he could not hurt him. Konoha would never allow that again. And the most painful thing was that Sasuke had no way to say that what his brother had done was wrong. Itachi didn't murder the innocent – he merely killed the traitors.

He simply protected the village.

Shaking his head, Sasuke dressed and proceeded to the training grounds. He knew that sleep would never come to him in his current state.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

><p>The shuriken missed its mark for the third time. Sasuke cursed, frustrated.<p>

"_Is that all?" Itachi asked with a hint of restrain._

Sasuke growled at the memory and flashed more shuriken. Both hit the target this time. As always, Itachi's words did have a great impact on him. His pride never did allow him to be mocked and taunted, and not for the first time, he realized again that Itachi had been his main driving force all along.

Though he never liked to admit it, he knew that he would not have improved as greatly as he were today without the catalyst, his older brother.

"Your technique has become quite sloppy, hasn't it?" Itachi commented casually from his left, studying the thrown shuriken intently.

Sasuke silently congratulated himself for not jumping in surprise. After the initial shock had passed, he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he growled in irritation.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You should be more surprised that the patrol squads weren't alerted with the racket that you were making," he calmly replied.

Sasuke practically rolled his eyes. _What. The. Hell?_

Leaning against a wooden structure, Itachi smiled gently. "Then again, this may be one of your usual habits, seeing as you're often late for duty," he stated softy.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Well, I apologize for my lateness, _tai-chou_," he added sarcastically. Walking to retrieve his shuriken, he gritted his teeth angrily. He was leaving this instant. What was Itachi thinking chiding him like he did years ago? Acting like he was still the caring older brother he once was. Sasuke couldn't take any of these any longer.

"Don't be so formal when we're alone, Sasuke," Itachi said softly.

Sasuke snorted. "Of course, Itachi-_taichou_," he sneered.

Itachi glanced at his younger brother's bent form as he retrieved the shuriken. "Ah, leaving already? I had expected that you would have more to say," he murmured.

"Don't flatter yourself," Sasuke spat. "I've got nothing to say to the likes of you." He walked past Itachi to the entrance.

"Sasuke," Itachi called.

Sasuke clenched his teeth but ignored him otherwise. He hastened his walk to the entrance.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi's words were barely more than a whisper.

Biting hard on his lip, Sasuke ran.

The taste of blood was never more bitter.

* * *

><p>The sound of conversation down the dark corridor alerted him to yet another change of shift. The guards weren't particularly loud, yet such did not escape the keen ears of Kisame. He scowled at the ceiling as he lay manacled to the prison bed. He was getting impatient.<p>

Whether they had wanted to gut him for information or simply execute him, he wished they could hurry. He had never liked staying still. _Ever._

Thinking back, he snarled as he remembered why he had even landed in such an accursed place.

"_There is a sudden change of plans," Pain had informed them. "We are invading Konoha for the nine-tails host at dawn tomorrow."_

_Kisame raised his eyebrows at the news, a grin slowly forming on his face. "Well, well, I'm certainly going to enjoy this," he snickered._

_Beside him, Kisame noticed that Itachi had stiffened ever so slightly. While the others were oblivious, as Kisame once was, he knew from the long years of working together that his partner was surprised. Or rather, shocked._

"_Sasori, Hidan, Kazuku, and most recently, Deidara," Pain continued. "We've lost too many members to Konoha in capturing the nine-tails host. Hence, I have decided that we will attack at our full strength and obtain our target once and for all."_

"_What! Really?" Tobi had asked stupidly, bouncing around the meeting table and pointing a finger to himself. "But since Deidara-senpai is gone, is Tobi going to act alone?" "Well, Tobi doesn't really mind, 'cause he's a good boy!" he added cheerfully._

_Kisame had to stop himself from smacking his own face. "Why didn't this idiot perish with Deidara too?" he grunted._

"_Enough," Pain ordered. "Tobi will be partnering with Konan tomorrow to attack from the east." "I myself will be creating a diversion at the North gate while Itachi and Kisame will enter from the west to capture the target. Zetsu will be acting as the coordinator for our attacks," he briefed._

"_What's the matter, Itachi-san?" Kisame had asked as they were travelling to their allocated hideout. "Though I don't know what a heartless person like you may be thinking, but from looks, you seem to be worried," he smirked._

"_Is that what you think?" Itachi had replied, turning to look at him. _

_The shift in his sharingan was what Kisame had last remembered._

"Kisame-san?" a voice came through from the barred window.

Kisame tilted his head to see the face of a bespectacled man. A headband of the Sound rested on his forehead. This man had a most unpleasant smile.

"Do I know you?" Kisame growled, unimpressed.

Bowing his head slightly, the man lifted a hand to him, his smile never leaving his face.

"Kisame-san, I have a proposal from Oorochimaru-sama for you."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out brightly to him. A little too brightly, Sasuke thought.<p>

"Yo, idiot," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sighed. They had both gathered in front of his house early that morning, banging and yelling at his doorstep as if he were deaf. He knew what they were thinking, and what they had done really wasn't necessary at all. Though he had much wanted to, he knew better than to be late again.

"Tch," Naruto complained as they walked down to the Eastern gate together. "If he weren't the captain, I would feed him one of my giant Rasengan balls at once!" he growled.

As if a thought had suddenly struck him, Naruto stopped walking and stared at Sasuke, frowning. Irritated, Sasuke stopped walking too and stared back.

Sakura had to control the urge to bang both their heads together. "What is wrong with the both of you?" she grumbled, grabbing both their shoulders and shaking them.

Naruto blinked. "Um, it's nothing," he mumbled and continued walking. "I-I was just wondering why Sasuke didn't use _that_ against Itachi yesterday." He mumbled uncertainly.

Sasuke stilled. _Kirin?_

(The lightning jutsu Sasuke last used against Itachi in the show ^^)

Sakura was appalled. "Naruto! You can't be serious," she chided. "That jutsu _kills_," she warned.

"I know that!" Naruto exclaimed impatiently. "But I thought that Sasuke would still have done it…" he trailed off slowly.

Conversation abruptly ended then as they neared the gate. Pulling on their masks, all were silent as none knew what to say.

But Naruto's words had struck a chord deep in Sasuke. _Why? _He repeated curiously to himself. It wasn't like he had forgotten all about that jutsu.

* * *

><p>Itachi arrived moments after they did. Like them, a porcelain mask was settled across his face. A white cloak covered his shoulders.<p>

Reaching out, he wordlessly handed them a scroll. Sakura accepted it and untied the string.

_Mission classification: A-rank_

_Mission type: Espionage_

_Location: Oorochimaru's Lair_

_Squad dispatched: ANBU rookie squad 3_

Sakura's fingers shook ever so slightly.

(end)

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too! Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys really motivate me a lot, and hence I was able to upload this chapter much faster than expected :DD And since there's some confusion about the timeline, Sasuke is 16 and Itachi is 21 like in the Shippudden series, except that the fight between both Uchihas never occurred. I will be explaining why Sasuke didn't go to Oorochimaru in the later chapters so please stay tuned ^^ Thank you for reading and drop me a review please :D **

**BlueGlance**


End file.
